Hermione's love
by Britishfangirlfromamerica
Summary: Hermione never really thought about school these days, her mind was more focused on keeping the two guys in her life from killing each other.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own anything, wish I did but I don't._**

* * *

Hermione never really thought about school these days, her mind was more focused on keeping the two guys in her life from killing each other.

No place in the castle was safe from yelling, fighting, or even spell casting. Going to class was an adventure, socializing was not even a possibility. She spent most of her days in her dormitory, since she expressed her love for her best friend Harry Potter last year.

This is the beginning of their fourth year at Hogwarts, and of course the tri-wizard cup is beginning in a few weeks. Harry's name was drawn from the goblet, he will be set against some of the most deadly challenges ever put in the competition, and his best friend isn't talking to him because of her.

"Hermione?" A voice drew her out of her deep thought. She was looking into the eyes of Fred Weasley, maybe it was George.

"Oh, hey"

"What are you doing in here, alone when the tournament is so close?"

It was hard for her to look at him and not see Ron.

"Studying" she said bringing her book up to her chest.

He could see through her per sod, squatting down to eye level with her and putting a hand on her shoulder,

"Hey, if my little brother can't see how great you are and how lucky he is just being your friend, then he's not worth a second thought."

Looking down at her book she could pretend he wasn't right. Giving him a half smile was the best she could do.

"George Weasley!" A girl came running up to them faster then she'd ever seen.

"Sorry wrong twin, I think he's...in the great hall" he said pushing her out of the door, looking back at Hermione he gave her a quick sshhh. Ok so it WAS George.

Sitting back in her chair she started to realize the dorm was almost empty. Where was everybody? Had she missed an important announcement? Setting her book aside she gets up and starts to realize how long she'd been sitting there; her back was stiff, legs wobbly and eyes sore. What time was it anyways? Looking at the clock above the fireplace she understands why the dorm was empty, dinner. Anxiety started welding up inside of her as she walked out of the portrait of the fat lady and headed down the stairs. What was going to happen tonight? Could she make it through one meal without a fight starting? As she headed down the moving staircase she almost run into Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Hermione, how are you doing this fine night?"

"Hi Luna, I'm fine"

Luna had on one of her many hat, tonights hat was a homemade version of an old gray owl sitting on a mossy branch with a pink mouse in its mouth.

"Uh Luna, please tell me the mouse... isn't real" she said with a worried look on her face.

"What? Oh, ya. Of course it isn't. I was thinking of using; a snake, a frog, or even a fish, but I think the mouse works better. Don't you?" She said all in one breath.

Putting on her best friendly smile Hermione shook her head in agreement. Turning on her heals Luna finished her climb up the stairs and vanished from sight. It was hard getting in Luna's head some times. She didn't even notice the students in the corridor as she continued on her path to the great hall. She tried to hide her anxiety as she walked pass Filch and Mrs. Norris and entered the great hall.

A rush of emotions hit her as she took in the image that was in front of her. The Hogwarts house tables were set up in the usual way, with an addition of an extra table on the end of Slytherin and Gryffindor. The visiting students of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and Drumstrand Institute sat at the additional tables. Now she had a choice to make between the two most important men in her life, the "chosen one" and the "jealous" friend. Harry was sitting with Neville and Ron was sitting with the rest of the Gryffindor fourth years.

Sitting with Harry would start the rumor mill. If she sat with Ron then she can't talk to Harry again, or until the two friends made up. Noticing her first Seamus motioned to her as he bumped Ron with his elbow, as he looked up at her his expression changed from contentment to deep sorrow and longing. Trying not to show that it hurt her, she set out to find a seat near the middle. Seeing a vacant space near Harry, but not next to him, she took the seat. Looking at Hermione then at Harry, Neville tried to engage his friend in conversation.

* * *

**_thanks for reading, I hope I was able to keep your interest._**

**_Please review ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own anything, wish I did but I don't. So I just imagine I do, so here we go._**

* * *

"Hello Hermione,"

Turning to face Neville she could see a pleading look in his eyes. Almost like he lost something and she could fix it. What was he expecting her to do? She couldn't take back what had happened little less what was said.

"Hello Neville, how's Herbology?" Bringing up his favorite class was the only way she knew how to give him a small piece of the 'old times'. Either not realizing what she was doing or not care about it, he started rambling on about Professor Sprout, the green house, and something about a horned lizard. After pushing around something that looked a little like chicken for the ump teenth time she gave up on the idea of eating all together and tried to pay attention to Neville. What was it about Herbology that thrilled him? It was just gardening for witches. But seeing how happy it made him made her smile,

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm sorry but I have some...uh...homework to finish." Standing up from the table her eyes locked with Harry's for a fraction of a heart beat. Hastily turning away she could feel her cheeks burn red as blood rushed to them. As she quickly passed Ron and his group, who were now auguring over which broom was better for flying, a first year ran past her causing her to fall full into Viktor Krum's arms.

Words can't describe the way girls swoon over the Quidditch player. Viktor was a tall, thin, shallow young man with dark hair and eyes. He had a large curved nose, thick black eyebrows, and was incredibly clumsy when his feet were on the ground. Hermione never really understood the what was so desirable about this Bulgarian wizard.

"Are you ok?" His voice came out deeper then she expected.

"Uh, yes. Thank you for catching me, I would hate to make a trip to the hospital wing."

"I would hate to see such a pretty fan in the infirmary" as he brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear, he gave a smile that made all the girls around squeal.

It was at that point she noticed all of this had happened in front of Ron's table. Glancing at her fellow Gryffindors, she felt more embarrassed then the first time she tried to ride a broom. The only thing that made it worse was the fact that Dean Thomas had a half eaten piece of bread hanging from his mouth. Ron could have been the poster child for shock.

Wiggling out of his grasp, she practically ran out of the great hall. She replayed the whole scene in her head as she sprinted up the stairs and screamed the password to Gryffindors tower at the Fat Lady.

"There's no need to scream, I'll let you in." The portrait was nearly open a crack before she pushed he way in. She practically flew up the stairs (no pun intended, ok maybe a little) to her waiting bed, throwing herself onto the pillow she starts balling. Not bothering to change out of her uniform, she starts fiddling with the sheet till she falls asleep.

Her dreams were the only place where she could escape her newly chaotic life, she could dream about any thing. She could be home with her parents, spending time together, having Sunday afternoon tea. She could date Harry and still have Ron in her life, study together in the common room. She could ride on the back of Harry's broom as she clung to him for dear life. She could dream that she never found out she was a witch, have a normal childhood. She could hold his hand in the open. These are the thoughts that lulled her to sleep.

She woke to the sun coming through the window near her bed, she could hear the other girls get ready for the day. If she went to Madam Pomfrey claiming to be sick would she excuse her from class? She got up from bed as she came to the realization that faking sick would only bring professor McGonagall to question why she wanted out of class. Not wanting to mess with questions she got herself ready for class. Ginny came running up to her as she entered the common room.

"I need your help, after class." She looked a little more flushed then normal. Was it the running or the task at hand? What could have her so frazzled?

"Do you need help with some homework?"

"No, I want you to come help me deliver a message." A message? Was that it?

"A message to who? From who? About what?"

Ginny shifted her weight from foot to foot, played with the hem of her jumper and bit her lip all to avoid Hermione's question. Bashfully looking up she whispered so soft and fast not even a bat would be able to hear her.

"ToHarryfromRonaboutthefirsttask" Was she expecting Hermione to under stand that?

"What?" Leaning a little bit closer she was almost right on top of the youngest Weasley.

Ginny spoke a little louder, not enough for anyone else to her,

"The message is to Harry from Ron about the first task." With a pleading look in her eyes she nearly begged for a companion to join her on her task. Hermione always wanted a younger sister and Ginny was as close as she was going to get. She always had a hard time telling her no,

"We'll tell him after class, ok?" It was at that point that Ginny threw an enormous hug around Hermione.

"Thank you! Thank you! I didn't want to go alone with the way the boys have been fighting,"

"Ya I know." Did Ginny know why they weren't speaking or just thought it was because of the Games, like most of the school did? She couldn't just come out and ask her, she didn't want to lose another friend. Would she be able to speak to Harry without blushing?

* * *

**_I hope I kept your interest, hope to post again in a few_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own anything, wish I did by I don't._**

* * *

The school day went on in kind of a blur. Hermione even answered an easy question wrong, she never did that, ever!

"Is everything ok, Hermione?" Luna was walking next to her, today she was dressed in her uniform. Defense Against the Dark Arts had just let out, Hermione was heading done the winding stairs, not really noticing her surroundings so when Luna said her name she was more then a little startled.

"You answered Professor Moody's question completely wrong. Are you feeling sick? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could fix you up in a snap."

"No Luna, I'm not feeling sick. I'm just. . ."

"Thinking about Harry." By this point they had reached the bottom of the stairs. With a startled look she whipped around to look Luna dead in the eyes. What did she know? Did one of the fourth year Gryffindors tell her about what happened?

"What do you know? Did someone say something?" She had a shoulder in each hand, trying hard not to shake her.

"Everyone knows, it's not like its a secret." At this sentence Hermione's face fell white. She quickly replayed the words in her head to make sure she heard it right. 'Everyone knows, it's not like it's a secret. How? How did everyone know? She thought only a few Gryffindors knew. What was she going to do now? Was this what the whole school was talking about? Why everyone stopped talking when she came by? Realizing she still had Luna by the shoulders, she dropped her hands.

"What am I going to do? Luna you have to help me,"

She got cut off when looking a little confused, more then normal, Luna tilted her head to one side.

"Hermione, you're not the one going up against students much older than you in a few days. Isn't Harry the one that would need my help?" The competition, of course. She was talking about the competition, how could she not be? Now she felt a little foolish.

"Of course he does, I'm just being selfish."

"Why because he's your friend and your worried about him? That's not selfish, not at all." Giving a smile that only Luna could give, she hugged Hermione and headed off to her next adventure. Hermione stood in that stairway just glad Luna didn't know what she was really thinking about.

She barely got through the portrait before she was tackled by a frantic Ginny.

"You're finally here! Let's go! Let's go!" She squeaked as she nearly pushed Hermione back though the portrait. Quickly moving out of Ginny's reach Hermione turned and grabbed her by the arms, seeing her own anxiety in the young girls eyes.

"I need to change out of my uniform then we'll go, ok? 10 minutes." Letting go of her, Hermione turned on her heals and went up the stairs before Ginny could respond. It took her less the 7 minutes to find her clothes, change and head back down. By this time more students had found their way into the common room, Ginny was leaning against the fireplace. Noticing Hermione coming down, Gunny hurried out the portrait and down the flight of stairs. Hermione had to double her pace to keep up.

They met Ron just outside the castle doors. For the first time in weeks, Hermione was finally able to suppress her feelings for him and go numb. He grabbed Ginny by her arm and dragged her to one side. Feeling a little awkward, Hermione just stood there hugging herself, wishing she had the will to say 'no' to Ginny. As she smiled at the students coming in and out of the castle she heard her name in loud whisper, she quickly looked over to the pair of Weasleys'. She felt a little proud as Ginny stood her ground against her older brother, standing back straight, arms folded, confident look on her face; hearing every word he said and only giving short responses. After what felt like hours, the pair made their way back to her.

The group started to make their way to the lake where Harry and Neville were currently sitting.

"I need one of you to tell Harry that Seamus told me that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for him" realizing both the girls had stopped he turned to them and looked expectantly.

"That's mental Ron!" Both girls said at the same time with a shared questioning look. Starting up the walk again Ginny and Hermione passed a dumbfounded Ron.

"Ron, just tell him that Charlie brought dragons for the competition. And stop being such a boy!" Being the only girl in the family gave Ginny the right to say things like that. Wait, did she say dragons? Stopping in her tracks, Hermione turned to face Ron and Ginny.

"Dragons? As in the scaly, cold blooded fire breathing reptiles?"

"Ya, Charlie brought them down from Romania" Ginny replied almost in a giggle. She skipped the rest of the way to the lake. Following close behind, Hermione struggled to remember the words Ron had told them. The group decided that Hermione would tell Harry since Ginny wanted to tell him the truth. As they got closer she couldn't suppress her feelings any more. Anxiety, fear, nervousness, happy, love, and even a little sick, fueled her for the task at hand. Walking up to Harry the words were fresh on her lips.

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvarti that Hagrid's looking for you." She smiled a little as she said it all in one breath.

"Is that right? Well...what?" Confused was a good look for Harry. His eye brows came together, his nose wrinkled, and his eyes widened. Turning back to Ron she asked if she got it wrong, confirming she didn't she tried one more time.

"Dean was told by Parvarti... please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you." Knowing he had it that time she turned to walk away,

"Well you can tell Ronald..."

"I'm not an owl!" She snapped with a fierceness she didn't know she had.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'my sorry this chapter is short, it started good but then I lost steam._**

**_I don't own anything, wish I did but I don't. So I just imagine I do, so here we go_**

* * *

As expected sleep didn't come easily that night. When she finally drifted off she had the weirdest dream EVER...

_She was sitting in a field near her childhood home. It was a surprisingly warm day for London, the grass was a dark green and slightly damp, the sky was a rich blue, and the rainbow of wild flowers' smell surrounded her in a wonderful aroma. It wasn't until she started laying back on her elbows that she noticed a weight on her lap, it was a sleeping Harry. A quick smile spread as she started to stroke his jet black hair, slowly she worked her way from the top of his head to the nape of his neck making small circles. Never had she felt this content. As she made her way back up his hair, a deafening roar came from behind them. Just up the hill was a ferocious dragon. If it's size wasn't enough to make her scared; it's black scales, lizard like yellow eyes, bronze horns that surrounded its head, and spikes that ran from its neck to the tip of its tail was!_

_Before she had a chance to fully understand what was happening, Harry was standing in a very 'knight of the round table' stance, with Godric Gryffindor's sword! Ya 'cause that made sense. In only a fraction of a second he was right next to the beast, he looked more like an ant trying to fight a shoe then a wizard fighting a dragon._

_After circling the field more times then necessary, the ferocious beast made its attack. Missing Harry by a mile it snapped at air and drew back its neck readying for a re-attack. Harry only had a heart beat to make a move on the dragon, drawing up his sword he jumped into the air and made direct contact with the over grown lizard's neck cutting straight threw. Landing securely on his feet, he stood like a mighty warrior. Picking up his sword he made his way back to a still sitting Hermione. The whole scenario was over in a matter of minutes, it looked more like a bad anime episode then real events. If the dream couldn't get any stranger Harry suddenly turned into Buckbeak the hippogriff. He was just a majestic and proud as the year before, stopping just in front of her he stretched his wings and gave a small soft screech. She lowered her head so far it almost touched the ground, soon he followed suit. With the formality over she reached out a shaking hand and began scratching under his eagle-like head. When he gave her a small nod she knew what he was thinking, flying! She hated flying on a broom, but something about this winged animal made her feel safe._

_Kneeling on his front... Uh leg,claw,paw? Kneeling down she took her place just behind his wings,_

_"Nice and slow,"_

_She didn't even finish her sentence before they were in the air, quickly and firmly she grabbed feathers. Picking up speed and height they chased the clouds._

_"BUCKBEAK!" _

_Realizing how scared she was he came to a gentle glide. Easing up on his feathers, she could feel each ray of the sun on her face._

_"Told you. I knew you'd like flying." Knowing that voice any where she opened her eyes, not realizing they were closed. Cautiously, she looked at Buckbeak's head. She accepted the fact that this dream was weird but this? This took things to a whole new level. Instead of having the head of a hippogriff, he had Ron Weasley's head and only his head. _

She woke with a start, what was that about? She understood the dragon and Harry but Buckbeak and Ron? She drew he knees up to her chest and thought about the dream for hours. It was time to get ready and she couldn't think of how to get started. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**if I kept your interest the it wasn't a wast. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry I know it's been quite a while. **

'Cidrick rules, Potter stinks' The pins were everywhere. Almost every Hogwarts' student had one.

"I need your help," Hermione was on her way to class when Harry grabbed her hand and pulled he into an abandoned hall.

"Harry, I can't."

"Because of Ron?" His pain was clear. How could she tell him she wasn't choosing Ron over him? She would do anything for him.

"No, it's not just Ron. It's everything. The whole tournament." With a sigh she looked into his green eyes. He looked sad, lost, and the slightest bit hurt. She lost herself. The whole world stopped, it was just her and him, nothing else mattered: not the tournament, not the test they had in potions, not Ron, nothing. She would do anything to make his eyes shine, say anything. With out thinking she replied,

"What can I do to help?" With a huge smile, he pulled her into a hug. Soft, warm, and so wanted. She took a deep breath; he smelled of soap, dust, pine, and something that was just him. Carefully he pulled back, he looked deep into her eyes.

"I...have no clue!" Typical Harry!

"Accio book" the book came flying over to him and landed in his hands, just like it did the last twelve time. It only took him four times to get it right.

"Again" She managed to say through a stifled yawn.

"Hermione, I've done this like sixteen times. I've got it, I'm going to sleep." Harry was on his way to the door when he felt a tug at his sleeve,

"Harry, tomorrow you'll be much more the three feet from your broom and a broom is much bigger then a book. You need to be sure,"

"I'll also be battling a dragon, I need sleep. I'll be fine Hermione, thanks for your help. Good night." He gave a half wave and drowsy smile as he left. She was worried. Sure he could call a book from across the room, but would he be able to call his broom? She cleared the table they were at of books. With nothing left to put away she headed for bed. On her way to the common room she saw Ron walking the corridors. What was he doing up? She didn't really feel like talking right now, maybe she could avoid him if she

"Hey Hermione, wait up." He whispered loudly and nearly ran up to her. She gave him a tight smile, not knowing what to say.

"Were you helping Harry? How's he doing? Is he ready? I'm really scared, some of those dragons can have a temper. My brother Charlie told me" she started to tune him out when she thought of something.

"And they never had a chance to even get the guy back."

"Hey Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sshhhhh," one of the portraits woke up and gave them a glare.

"About the story? I don't know much about it,"

"No, no. It's about Harry," his face fell. Was that regret? What did he have to be sorry about?

"What about him?"

"Why did you want Ginny to give him the message about the dragon? Wouldn't it have been easier if you told him?"

"I guess, but I don't know" he stopped walking and leaned against the wall. She turned to look at him. He seamed so small and venerable. "I kind of over reacted when his name was pulled from the goblet. I realized only someone that's completely mental could put his own name in, or have someone else do it. I knew if I told him he wouldn't believe me." He looked her dead in the eyes, "did I ruin my friendship with him?" She didn't know, they both had been completely horrible to each other.

"I don't know Ron, maybe." She didn't want to give him false hope. She did believe their friendship could be fixed, but not without both of them giving in a little more. They've been through so much together. She knew Harry felt alone, what he needed right now was a few more good friends. "Let's get back, before we get caught." So them fighting wasn't because of her. They walked in silence for what felt like ages, why was this castle so big? Not even five minutes into the walk Ron tried grabbing her hand. She folded her arms across her body. Giving her a tight smile, he dropped his hand and continued walking. At the bottom of the stairs he tried again, once more to no avail. He said good night and went to bed. She watched him enter the boys dorm. Why couldn't she just have feelings for Ron? It would make things so much easier. When this whole year is over would they be able to get back to the way things were? All she could do was hope.


End file.
